


... But I still don't know much about sex.

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Hot, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: Nezumi receives a letter while he's in No. 3."Oh, Goddammit, Shion!"
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	... But I still don't know much about sex.

It’s been a few months since Nezumi arrived to No. 3. He had already let Shion know where he was staying, so they could keep in touch through letters. Something he arbitrarily decided just for fun, because nowadays you are able to chat or simply e-mail to each other. Somehow, he thought it has a more elegant and “prettier” touch, which appeals better to their wicked relationship… If you could call it a relationship. Are relationships sustained by a promise made 4 years ago?

At the hotel, inside his room, Nezumi was drinking a hot cocoa while looking at the city in front of the room window. He had that little dirty secret. It was not regular, but when he thought of Shion, he would get himself a mug of that chocolate. _Just for the memories,_ he tended to reassure to no one but himself. A second before he got the mug to his lips, someone knocked at the door. He left the mug by the table and went to open the door. There was a nice lady with a letter for him. The lady was kind of nervous, so Nezumi dedicated a soft smile while picking up his delivery and thanking her.

He already knew who that letter was from, and thought about reading it after he finished his hot drink, but he was kind of anxious to know what stupid thing had Shion to tell now. It was always about Inukashi’s dogs, Rikiga’s alcohol and love problem toward her mother Karan or about something boring that happened around the city, yet they were amusing as the way they were written, gave the idea that Shion was talking annoyingly right next to him. He would never admit it, but those silly words made him warmer on the inside. He missed him… He wouldn’t admit either, not even to his own thoughts.

> _“Nezumi, you used to say how little did I know about books, fights or sex and that hasn’t changed much. All I know about books or fighting, I learned it from you in our short time together. I really don’t have the need to apply my knowledge in fighting ever since the walls went down and with everything that is still going on, I can’t read as many books as I would like. I’m okay about those facts, but there is something that’s been around my mind lately... and I think I shouldn’t tell you, -what for?- But I had a dream about you a few nights ago and I can’t keep it to myself any longer. Nezumi, I want you to teach me about sex too…_

\- A natural! As usual!

Nezumi broke up in laughter. _How can Shion always say that kind of things so carefree?_ It was not a shock for him, it was just hilarious. He brushed his face with his hand trying to control his amusement. Definitely, Shion’s head is long lost somewhere in the clouds; he will never stop being an airheaded young boy. Sadly, that was something Nezumi regretted not having corrected on him. Well, why regret it if he could have such a good time with his boldness?

Nezumi didn’t realize his gaze changed when he came back on reading. Someone so calculated toward every movement, didn’t seem to notice how his grey eyes were brighter, yet deeper, fixated on the words scribbled around the sheet of paper. He didn’t notice his heart was starting to bump faster. Well, he did, but he believed it was for the attack of laughter he just had. But the most important thing he didn't aware was he didn’t stop his tongue from licking his lips nor his teeth biting them too.

> _… I had a dream, a dream I shouldn’t recall, I shouldn’t tell, but it keeps coming to my mind. It assaults me when I’m showering or when I’m about to sleep. Nezumi you were here, we were in the bunker and it was a cold night. So cold we had to be next to each other in the sofa surrounded by all the blankets not to freeze to death, and we were discussing something I don’t care remembering, useless, but you got angry and started screaming. I didn’t know what to do, but in front of my eyes your lips were moving fast, constantly being licked as they were so dry. I was drawn to those lips. Suddenly I hushed you with a kiss. It was meant to be soft and short like the couple of kisses we’ve already shared. But you cupped my face between your fingers and deepen the kiss. I felt I was to boil right there. Your tongue was like a knife piercing all my senses. You’ve always been talented with your knife and tongue, huh? I thought in a small fragment of second. Our tongues were hot and our lips were no longer purple, they were turning red from your fierce. I was not leaving you behind; I enjoyed tasting and sucking your whole mouth. We stopped needing the blankets that surrounded us, and then our clothes were also unnecessary. I was filled with pleasure as you undressed me. Your gloves against my skin felt delightful, but when you took them off and traced your fingers on my chest, my noises were starting to surpass your heavy gasps._
> 
> _You were on top of me; I knew how well you were enjoying my heated body. Your eyes were in the darkest grey they’ve ever been and I wondered if a storm was about to wreck my body, my senses and my mind. We were too lost in each other. I felt like a tender meat you enjoy after having eaten leftovers for a week. All your biting and sucking was bruising my skin; I didn’t mind. You were turning me into a musical box of groans and light screams and it felt way too suffocating. Too satisfying. I had to stop you. Yet, I was lying to myself. When our bodies took some distance, I noticed your erection, my mouth almost drooled and you perceived me._
> 
> _\- Is Your Majesty giving up already to his first experience?_
> 
> _You said, smirking and I got so angry, though I don’t know if angry was the exact word for the flames that were burning inside my heart. I let my drooling mouth open to fill your penis with my saliva. And God, I almost came when you arched your back and let a groan scape from your mouth. I can’t forget about your voice, it was the thunder from the storm that was definitely coming. I leaned on and took the tip of your throbbing meat into my mouth. It was warm and it had a different taste, but a taste I could get used to. I started sucking, every time going deeper, but it seemed it was not enough. You twined your fingers on my hair and pushed me against your penis. I almost gagged, but there was a pleasant feeling and a pleasant taste. It was your precum._
> 
> _\- Enough._
> 
> _You demanded pulling my hair and went back to attack my mouth. Nezumi, we couldn’t ignore how thirsty we were for our kiss. We were watering so much a mix of our feverish spit fell down from the corner of my jaw. You cleaned it with your index finger and used it as lube for my rectum. It felt too weird at first, but your movements were so gracile and your eyes were so filled with lust, I started feeling anxious and asked for more. When the third finger was about to come in, you leaned on to bite my nipples, so hard I didn’t realized your intromission. Then, so easily you turned me into a moaning mess._
> 
> _\- Is the sweet little prince enjoying himself a little too much?_
> 
> _You said with a winner voice._
> 
> _\- I’m not. I’m enjoying you._
> 
> _I said the first thing that came to my mind; the truth. Your eyebrows twisted and you laughed shamelessly. Lustfully, dare I say. You leaned on again, embraced me into your arms and sensually whisper to my ears, something I won’t forget as it enlightened my whole body with fire._
> 
> _\- Not yet, Your Majesty. Prepare yourself._
> 
> _You held me so tight as you started to go into me. And it hurt, I won’t lie. That dream was just too vivid. You suddenly were calm and collected, but I noticed how you were having a hard time trying to control your breathing, you groaned against my ear. You couldn’t stand it… not to move, right? You hit the wall with your fist._
> 
> _I was in pain, but I felt just like you. I couldn’t stand it, to be full of you and not be able to avail you. I begged for you to continue…_
> 
> _Nezumi, that’s why I want you to teach me about sex, I woke up the second before we could even finish. I can’t stop thinking about it, I can’t stop imagining what is like to be completely seduced by your grey eyes, to become a volcano about to burst against your skin, to be so thirsty for your taste and to beg for your touch. To be more than drawn to you, I want to be absolutely lost on you”._

Nezumi’s blueish hair was already messed. He forgot to keep on count how many times he had fondled it while reading the letter Shion had written. His ponytail was so loose that when he moved to grab the mug of coca, it got lost on the floor and didn’t notice. Nezumi couldn’t hide it; he was too affected by the lustful confession of Shion. _I can’t,_ he repeated again and again like a scratched CD.

\- I can’t.

He said out loud, holding tightly his drink that was already cold. He wished to be as lucky as that liquid. Nezumi was being consumed by his sex drive and his boner was asking for release. But how could he even think about fucking with Shion? That was not the nature of their interaction. _It doesn’t have a nature,_ he admitted to promptly. Blue balls for Shion were like a joke for him, so he decided to go to take a bath and calm himself down.

Little did he know how watered his mouth was, when he bent to take off his pant, a trace of saliva fell and he immediately brushed it away. Yet, that little action brought him flashbacks about Shion’s dream. It might have been vivid to him, but why did he have to describe it so clearly?

\- Oh, Goddammit, Shion!

Nezumi stroked angrily his hair and let his body rest on the bed. His breath was too heavy; his chest felt like it had something over him. _Someone_ , on Nezumi’s mind. Nezumi clicked his tongue twice. He was defeated.

He pulled his hair with both of his hands as the last resource to go back to sanity, but it didn’t work. His right hand went straight to his stiffness and started to stroke it. He was masturbating. He was masturbating to Shion. To how those lips might feel against his boner, oh, and against his mouth? Nezumi’s left hand guided two fingers to be licked and sucked by his own tongue.

Nezumi stopped thinking rationally, he found himself lost on Shion’s moans, trembles, bruised skin. Everything he could imagine. He wanted to teach him what sex was like. He wanted that body below or above his own. He wanted to wreck his libido, just like he had done with his.

Nezumi was unable to stand his own eagerness, it made him self-conscious and that made him almost impossible to cum. _Fuck_ , he whispered in torment. He needed something else. He needed Shion; his inner tights, if you asked him precisely. His hand was not enough; he was burning with the urge to fuck Shion harshly.

\- This is what you would have begged for, huh?

When he said it, he pictured Shion begging and asking for more, probably with teary eyes and with his skinny body trembling against his own; trying to hold onto it. He pictured Shion having and orgasm and filling with semen his belly while he would fill his insides. That’s how Nezumi reached his own climax. He had cum so hard that the bed blankets, his hands and his abdomen were filled with his release. He happened to have found himself enjoying Shion a little bit too much.

When his heart and breath was back to normal, he looked around the mess -Shion- created and found the hot cocoa spilled on the floor. He didn’t remembered when it ended on the floor, but he realized that he has two little secrets now.

When he misses Shion’s soul, he will drink hot cocoa… but when he misses Shion’s body, he won’t be able to stop from masturbating and get lost in a divine passion. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like interacting some more, here is the link to my twitter and many more! [here! ](https://apricotmori.carrd.co/)


End file.
